16 at war
by SensuallyPassionate
Summary: Haruhi's father dies and she is forced to live with her aunt in a bad neighborhood. She begins to project her problem on other people.
1. Chapter 1

My father's soul still lingers around these four walls, his possessions still holding sentimental value to him- even in the dead. The room he died in is a few yards away from here, the knife that was used to stab him washed and put away, probably not to ever be taken out again for any reason at all. The flower patterned tiles that once held my father's crimson salvation are mopped and disinfected, the ting of bleach and lemon cleaner being the surrogate for the stench of stale blood. If anyone were to come in and look around to observe anything of difference, they couldn't bring themselves to find anything.

The broken lamp that was used to stun my father had been swept up days ago. The yellow extension cord used to tie him up had been rolled up and thrown away long ago. The bodily fluids that had been left from the attacker, as well as my father, had been dusted and cleaned some time ago, but the memory of my father screaming out for help still stands, my mind still not being able to shake the traumatizing events that only occurred two weeks ago.

My friends know about his death, their condolences not being enough to fill in the void of having no one in your corner. I lost my mother a few years back, now I lost my father, only relative I have that can legally take me in is my aunt Aikido- the drug/sex addict. She lives in the bad part of Tokyo, Japan and I am expected to live with her until I am eighteen years of age. I don't want to go, but I must, legal issues standing in the way of my decisions for I am nothing but a minor. My friends know nothing about my moving, so there is no need to tell them at this point in time. I leave for her apartment tomorrow. The only reason I am still in this crime scene is because I am packing up what little belongings I own, court officials saying it's best to bring everything, a little keepsake of the happy times I had with my father.

This is the only time I can retrieve such items, school lets out at four and club lasts until six, the bus ride being an hour from school making it seven, seven thirty tops. If I didn't come today, I would have never been able to come back, authorities claiming the evidence in the crime scene needed to be free of any debris they may acquire from my visit. Funny thing is, I am standing here in the very room I was in when it all happened, bound, gagged, and blindfolded as I heard everything happen, smelling and soon seeing everything soon after all had went down. The perpetrator was unknown to me, but clearly known by my father. I don't know what he looked like, or what he wore, all I know is his voice, a malicious voice holding icy texture and sadistic qualities. If I heard it, I'd know.

"Haruhi, you ready? You're aunt is expecting you within an hour."

"I thought I leave tomorrow?"

"She won't be in until late tomorrow, so you'll have to go tonight. That okay?"

"Hai" I faked a smile at the only police officer I trusted, her kind and compassionate demeanor allowing me to seek her for comfort. Similar to a mother figure. "I'm done."

The last thing I take is the only photo I have with both my mother and father. They are smiling as my father has his hand on my mother's stomach, she's pregnant with me. All the other photographs are either lost or gone, my father saying they were in storage, but with him not here, it's not any useful information.

With the click of my suitcase coming to a close, I quickly grab the worn out handle and slowly begin to trudge towards the door, Kimi standing there waiting patiently with that signature smile on her face. The only thing I see as I look back is my father's bed and the shadow of me, the dark shadow trailing behind me as if it can catch up, but both she and I know it can't. It's being left behind along with everything I once loved, my body still here but my soul gone.

**A/N: I was inspired to do this one from this certain song and I figured it fits Haruhi perfectly in an odd way. Feedback is highly welcome. If I made a mistake, I would love it if you guys let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm back and updating

**A/N: I'm back and updating.**

**Haruhi**

I can't think. My mind is too much in a cloudy haze to form coherent ideas that make an ounce of sense. I can't eat. My appetite is nonexistent and just the thought of food sickens me to the point where my stomach churns out of discomfort. I can't even sleep. The bed I lay in is nothing like the one I am accustomed to; sheets dirty and torn while the smell of stale urine fills the mattress and room. The only ounce of light I have to guide my weary eyes across the page of my History text book is the moon, shining brightly above my window with very little, if no, effort. It's the only pro I could sort out above all the cons going on with this place.

"HARUHI!" It's my aunt, calling from downstairs with that tone of voice that tells me she is drunk again. It's either Kino or Souza's doing this time. It's always one of the two. "GET DOWN HERE!"

"Hai!" I make no effort to move from my place upon the only sanitary object this house has to offer, my eyes still glued to the page about _'Barbaric Europe: Society In Transformation'. _She is the one who lets those guys do her the way they do, so, in my opinion, she must pay for it. Kino is one of Tokyo's most notorious pimps with an average of three hundred girls- ranging from 9 to 18 years of age- working for him while having a huge chunk of illegal drag racing stashed away in his pocket. Souza, however, is a bit more dignified than Kino when it comes to choosing profession. He's a business mogul with a six figure salary that works with and owns parts of Sonny Enterprises. His only downfall is that he is Japan's most infamous drug lord to date, help from his brother- who is part of Tokyo government- covering his scandal that could cost him his reputation and disrupt the status quo. Amazing how power, wealth, and secrecy can rule a society once governed by exact ruling and morality.

"HARUHI!"

"Coming!" I shouted back with a hint of attitude. "Coming!"

I let out a small sigh of annoyance and removed myself from the hardwood floor, stretching my arms and legs to wake them from the tired spell I had placed on them from hours of sitting in an Indian position. Putting my book on the floor with my current page saved by a _"Flower, Peace, and Love"_ bookmark, I examined the imprint embedded upon my rear from hours of sitting on an uncushioned surface; zigzags and diamond cutouts making a temporary home onto the fleece pajama set I had worn to keep myself warm on autumn nights. I didn't want to move but I had to. My aunt has a tendency to get physically violent when her commands aren't obeyed.

Quickly rushing down the stairs like a starved racehorse, I am confronted with my aunt Aikido standing behind her "snuff" table doing what she does best. I sigh and carefully make my way over to her. "You wanted me?" I can't help but show my irritation. She knows I have homework.

"You hungry?" She finishes her round and looks at me. I give her a perplexed look as she wiped white powdery residue from her nose, blood and other things I care not to know mixed in with it as it makes residence to the back of her hand. "Want to try some?"

"No thank you."

She shrugged and set her tool- a plastic bendable straw used to snort up the cocaine- down upon the metal plate. "I have cereal. It's a bit stale but you will eat it right?"

"Actually, I ate. I ate at the club and I brought you back some. It's in the fridge next to the carton of cottage cheese and Wasabi."

She didn't hesitate when I mentioned food. "This right here?" She asked moments later, holding up a folded napkin with the _**Ootori**_ insignia embedded upon its borders. I nodded and she hurriedly closed the refrigerator door with a loud 'SLAM'. "I am glad you go to a rich school and have rich friends. Try and get pregnant by one of them. You'll be set for life. Just make sure you don't sign a prenuptial agreement though. Then, you'll be fucked."

"They are nothing more than friend's aunt Aikido." I sighed as she threw a piece of fresh lettuce in the trash, a fine slice of tomatoes and pieces of artichoke following next. "What's wrong with the food?" My curiousity got the better of me, so I had to ask. The main point of Turkey and garden sandwiches was to have the turkey **AND** the garden together.

"All that fancy shit wasn't needed." She bit into the turkey filled croissant and began to rummage around in the cupboards. She retrieved a small bottle of sake and downed at least half of it in a matter of seconds. "Just a plain turkey sandwich will do."

"But the sandwich is called "Turkey and Garden". You kind of need the garden."

"Garden my ass!" she took another huge chunk of the meat filled bread, chewing and smacking loudly as small particles flew in random miscellaneous places along her chin. "Don't fall for that rick people crap. They just add shit on to confuse people."

"It adds on flavor."

"It makes it worse." She guzzled down more sake, "Trust me. They fancy shindig parties are a way to confuse people."

"Have you even _been_ to one?"

She gave me a malicious look that showed that she didn't appreciate the attitude I showed her- or the question laced in sarcasm and skepticism. I couldn't refrain myself. She speaks as if she has experienced a party of such character and stature. "Yes, a matter-of-fact I have. Back when I was twenty. My main man, Chun, was a wealthy son of a bitch and loved to take me to some rich people places. I have the orders and everything."

"Ordeurves?"

"Don't back-sass!" She snapped and threw the remainder of her sandwich in the trash bin, the empty sake bottle next. "Now, you done with your homework?"

"Yes, but I still need to…"

"I don't give a shit." She gave me a cold stare and brushed right passed me, grabbing the cordless phone from its charger. I tried hard to let my emotions show on my face but it was hard. "Now, my seven is going to be here so go upstairs or something."

"Your…seven?" I pretended to be curious so I could get some type of acknowledgement. The most I needed, if anything was attention. "What's….?"

"My seven o'clock dick Haruhi. I do have sex for a living you know."

It's hard not to notice. That is one of the main reasons- besides the unhygienic lump of material she calls a bed- I cannot sleep. Moans and loud music playing constantly wakes me up through out the night, often resulting in me not being able to fall asleep again until an hour or two later. Not only does it disrupt my sleeping pattern but interrupts me from learning the lesson the next day. I have been to detention twice this week because of my irregularity. "Oh."

"Yeah" she rolls her eyes and dials some number. I don't bother looking and take that as my cue to leave and go finish my book. "Haruhi, one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Lay out some fresh sheets and put out a new box of condoms would you dear? Kino is coming over before my seven and you know how he likes to get down to business."

Actually, I don't know, but fake I do and smile, going back upstairs to do as requested. I miss my home. I miss my dad. I miss my life.


	3. Chapter 3

I gazed at the blackboard but saw nothing. I was simply exhausted and mentally, emotionally, and physically drained. My aunt Aikido had Kino and her "seven" back to back sessions until five this morning. I didn't fall asleep until six. My alarm woke me at seven. I tried to drink some coffee before I left but not being an avid drinker made the taste and even the smell unbearable. It was bitter. Even when I added packages of artificial sweeteners, it did not do much good.

I blame my aunt. She screamed and moaned all evening to the point where even my headphones could not drown her out. She kept calling for me every few hours, asking me to run errands to the 24 hour convenience stores to grab everything from a new box of condoms to various snack foods. She reasoned with: _"I need to keep my clients happy. They need to be entertained as well as properly taken care of."_ I went out three times last night, the walk to and from being an hour each trip. I was bad enough we did not live in the best part of Tokyo, but it was worse when she made me walk the streets at night, alone. A few cars drove by, holding money from the car windows mistaking me for a street walker while a few men tried to take what little money I had left. Law enforcement was pretty strict around there so they backed off pretty quickly whenever they heard a familiar siren. When I returned home, my aunt would routinely snatch the grocery bags and send me back to my piss-filled mattress. Moments later, she began her screaming.

I rested my head on my palm, lazily looking at my instructor as I tried to pay attention. I was in math class, one of my weakest subjects. I knew I needed to pay attention, but my mind would not agree with me. Instead, it kept wandering deep into my thoughts. My _memories._ Today was the seventeenth, marking the ten year anniversary that my mother passed. Normally in the Fajhoka household, on this day my father and I would spend the day primarily in silence, paying respects to my mother through her shrine we had built in his office. Afterwards, he would prepare all her favorite dishes for dinner and we would enjoy them, quietly. _Miso soup, bento, yakimono,_ _tamemono, _and _sashimi_. I looked at the clock mounted above the board, it was only twenty-minutes into class and time seemed to drag on forever.

"Fajoka" I snapped up at the sound of my name. Every student in the classroom turned in their seats to look at me, stunned. I inwardly groaned.

"Hai?"

"This is the second time this week you have stared off into space in class. Is my lesson not interesting enough for you?"

Not really, but I could never say that. "It is. I do apologize. Gomen."

"Maybe a trip to the water fountain will clear your mind, ne?" She sighed loudly, rubbing her temple. Her voice grew a bit softer. "I understand you have a lot on your plate at the moment so I will not be too rough on you. Take a moment to collect yourself. I do not want to send you out, but I _will_ if need be."

"Onegai, do not do that." I stood up from my chair, carefully pushing it back under my desk, heading towards the door. "Arigato." I forced a smile.

She nodded and snapped her teaching staff roughly on one of the spare desks, getting back everyone's attention. She went back to teaching and I hurriedly went down the long corridor to find some water. I felt dizzy and numb, almost lifeless. My feet felt heavy, as if they were filled with nothing but lead, slowly dragging along the carpet. I could barely walk, I felt myself beginning to stumble. I grabbed onto a marble pillar for support. I could feel my breath become ragged as my body slowly began to give out. I felt light-headed. I leaned against it to regain my balance, my back now roughly smashed against the cool texture as I slowly slid down to the floor. My head began to pulsate as my blood began to boil. Sweat was now forming atop of my forehead and slowly dripping down my face; my hair clinging to the salty sting of water and becoming perfectly molded to my cheeks. I looked around and saw that the room was beginning to spin. Lounge chairs were now dancing across the ceiling as the beautifully painted walls were now floors, the long, red-carpeted stairs now becoming a zigzag passageway to no where as the stone cherub statues that once graced every corner down the hallways began to soar. Suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

"Will she require professional hospital care?"

"No, sir. She simply fainted and is suffering from dehydration. Aside from those minor complications, she will be fine."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes. We checked all her vitals and did an MRI and CT scan to detect if there was any brain injury. She is clear on both." I heard the sound of a clipboard, papers erratically being flipped through. "We also started her on IV fluids to replenish her system."

"With what?"

"A saline solution, sir."

The sound of fingers repeatedly tapping against cool metal echoed loudly throughout the room. There was a momentary spell of silence. "I would feel more comfortable if I had my family's physicians take a look at her. Just to be on the safe side. Call an ambulance immediately."

"Yes sir."

Feet hurriedly scurried over the tile floor, the sounds of rubber soles hitting freshly waxed tile making a squeaking sound that rang through my ears. I felt myself flinch. There was a small pain in my right hand. I felt myself move but I still couldn't open my eyes. There was a small tugging. That must have been the IV the doctor was talking about.

"Calm down, Haruhi. You will be fine." It was Kyouya. "You are in the school's infirmary."

I finally found the strength to look up. I was faced with a large bright light, the special kind used in medical offices that really hurt if you stared directly into them. I looked around and saw I was on an examining table. Next to it was the pole that held my IV fluids. I finally saw Kyouya, sitting in a chair across from me. I sat up and rubbed my head. I didn't remember coming here.

"Are you alright?" He asked. His voice calm. His face was emotionless as he sat back further into the chair. "You aren't light-headed are you, Haruhi?"

I shook my head, unable to speak. My mouth was so dry and it hurt to even swallow. I watched in silence as Kyouya got up and walked over to me, looking down, studying me. "You gave everyone quite a scare there. Tamaki damn near went into cardiac arrest while the twins and Mori and Honey-Senpai all began to panic." He stared into my eyes, reaching a hand to the side of my face. He moved a piece of damp hair that had stubbornly clung to my skin. I felt a small tint of hue creep along my cheeks. I still could not speak. "Even _I_ was concerned."

"Senpai-" I spoke lowly, my voice sounding raspy and dry. Kyouya turned around and retrieved a bottle of water from the infirmary's refrigerator. I looked at it worriedly before he assured me they were for patients only. I took a cool sip. "Thank you."

He nodded. "An ambulance should be here shortly."

"I think I am okay, senpai." I took another sip. This time, it was more like a gulp. I never knew water could taste so good. "I feel a lot better than I did this morning."

"Are you sure? I would feel more comfortable if my family's physicians took a look at you." He placed a hand atop of my forehead, "You have a fever as well."

"My aunt would not like that."

He raised an eyebrow skeptically. "She is your aunt, Haruhi. She would want you to get well."

"But-"

"_Ma'am, please, you need a visitor slip!"_

"_FUCK THAT! Where the hell is she!"_

"_In the infirmary. She will be fine. She is getting the absolute best care available!"_

"_I NEED TO SEE HER!"_

"_Ma'am, please slow down! You cannot go in there without proper authorization!"_

Aunt Aikido.

The infirmary door violently swung open, hitting the wall behind it. My aunt Aikido stood in the door way as Ouran security began to request backup for the 'intruder'. She was dressed in her usual attire, a brightly colored corset that painfully pushed her breasts up to infinity, a short leather mini-skirt, fishnet stockings, six-inch heels, and a black trench coat. She reeked of alcohol, sex, and cheap cologne, her artificial blonde hair in a messy ponytail as her over-dramatic makeup was smeared aimless along her face from one of her morning "sessions".

"Ma'am!" the security personnel tried to place a hand on her shoulder. "You are-"

"Fuck off!" she spat viciously, stomping violently towards me. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm fine." I quickly replied, wanting her to go away. Kyouya never took his eyes from me. "They said I was just dehydrated and fainted."

"Why the hell you fainting? You have nothing to faint about. Get your stuff, we are going home."

"Excuse me, if I may politely interject." Kyouya put on his "host" smile and gently bowed at my aunt Aikido. " Haruhi, was just about to be escorted to the hospital. She is running a high fever and she may have an infection."

"Infection! Fever?" she dismissed it with a flick of the wrist, grabbing my arm. "She will be fine. Nothing a bit of rest, soup, and sake can't cure."

"I would feel much more comfortable if she were taken to a hospital." Kyouya's voice was unusually calm, much more cool than normal. He faked a smile. "Just to be sure she is alright."

"And who the hell are you!"

"Ootori, Kyouya. I am the third born son of Yoshio Ootori, the affluent zaibatsu owner specializing in hospital management."

My aunt studied him, scanning him like a hawk as she circled him. "You must be pretty rich huh, Ootori boy. Your father married?"

"Twice divorced."

"_Really_?" she wickedly smiled, "You don't say."

I interrupted. "Aunt Aikido, I am fine. Really. Let's go before the security come and arrest you." I glanced at Kyouya. "Can you have a doctor remove my IV please?"

"No, no, no!" My aunt shouted. Kyouya and I both starred at her. "Haruhi, if this fine gentleman wants to take you to the hospital, we shall let him."

Her demeanor suddenly changed when hearing the words "Twice divorced" from the son of a very wealthy bachelor. I cringed at the thought. Though I knew just by judging from Kyouya's disposition, his father would surely turn down the advances of my aunt. She would be considered a low-status _yariman _not worthy of even being in his presence. But the thought of Kyouya's father even entertaining the idea was enough to make my stomach knot.

"Aunt Aikido, onegai-"

"It is settled Haruhi. We will be going to this hospital. I am sure this fine young man is willing to foot the bill, seeing as you…I mean _we_ have no money to spare on such extravagances."

Kyouya could only bow. "Of course."

**A/N: I almost forgot about this story! Sorry for taking so long. I am back though ^_^**


End file.
